The Distance
by SereneLy512
Summary: *Ch. 4 Up! Her best friend's wedding forces Rachel to fly across the nation. Sparks fly and she falls in love. Unfortunately, he lives on the other side of the country. Will their hearts survive the distance? R/R fic.
1. Default Chapter

The Distance

By Mary Grace

Author's note: Hey guys! I know I haven't written anything in awhile, but the idea for this fic just came to me one night. I hope you like it! It's an RnR fic, but the other four characters are very much included. It has nothing to do with any actual storylines from the real show. 

Characterization: The characters are much younger: Rachel, Monica and Phoebe are about 22, and have just graduated from college. Ross, Chandler and Joey are 24. Ross is in grad school, working on his PhD. Chandler is a Business Exec. Joey is an actor on DOOL. Phoebe is a songwriter. Monica is a chef. Rachel is a fashion designer. Monica went to college in San Francisco, California where she met Rachel. They were roommates. Monica went to the Culinary Institute while Rachel went to the Academy of Art. Rachel lives in SF permanently and Monica is originally from New York. Chandler and Monica are high school sweethearts. Now, on with the show.  

Disclaimer: I own no one and no one owns me.

            "Rachel! Over here!" cried Monica as she waved her hands frantically trying to grab her best friend's attention. Rachel heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned around, her eyes wandering over the crowd in front of her, finally catching a glimpse of a familiar brunette wearing an ecstatic smile. Warmth touched her heart. Rachel politely fought her way through the crowd to the other end of the airport, realizing just how much she missed that smile. 

            "Mon!" squealed Rachel as they embraced in a long anticipated hug. 

            "You're here!" 

            "Are you kidding?! You're getting married! No way would I miss this!" They loosened their grip to face each other. Rachel wiped Monica's cheek with her hand lovingly as they both smiled through tears.

            "Yeah..." whispered Monica in realization, "I'm getting married." She gave Rachel a grateful glance. "I'm so glad you're here. I would NEVER be able to get through this without you!"

            "I know," she smiled coyly at Monica. They both took deep breaths to calm themselves down. 

            "Hey Rachel!" said Chandler as he approached the girls. "It's good to see you again." They embraced in a quick hug.

            "Likewise," she agreed. 

            "Where's your luggage? I've got a cab waiting for us outside."

            "Right here," answered Rachel. She signified to the five very large suitcases behind her. Chandler winced in surprise.

            "Hmm...we might need two cabs," he teased. 

*******

            As they left La Guardia Airport, Rachel stared out her window amazed. She had never been to New York City before. It reminded her of San Francisco, except that it was MUCH bigger. The skyscrapers seemed taller as well. 

            About forty-five minutes later, they reached a less congested suburban area. The cab finally stopped in front of a comfy-looking, two-story, Victorian style house. 

            "This is where I grew up," explained Monica. 

            "It's gorgeous Mon," complimented Rachel.

            "I'm so excited!" said Monica. "You're finally going to get to meet my family and friends!" Rachel nodded nervously. She wanted to make a good impression, especially since she was going to be Monica's Maid of Honor. When they used to live together in San Francisco, Chandler was the only one who would fly over to visit. She heard so much about Ross, Phoebe, Joey and Monica's parents, but Rachel hadn't met any of them. She held her breath as they made their way into the house. Chandler paid the cab driver and attempted to carry the suitcases. "Mom! Dad! Rachel's here!" called Monica into the house. The girls heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

            "So you're Rachel!" exclaimed Judy happily. "We've heard so much about you!" She delicately took Rachel in a hug.

            "Thank you so much for flying over for our little Harmonica's wedding!" said Jack as he too hugged Rachel.

            "Thank you so much for having me here," smiled Rachel. A loud "thud" interrupted their greeting. The four of them turned around to see Chandler on the floor with a pile of suitcases toppled over him. They tried to stifle a laugh but it was unsuccessful. Chandler smirked sarcastically as he slowly got up to collect himself.

            "So where's Ross?" asked Monica.

            "He has a late lecture tonight. He should be here soon," answered Jack.

            "And Joey and Phoebe?" asked Chandler.

            "Oh, they can't make it to dinner. Joey's gonna be on the set for the whole night and Phoebe's grandma's sick. They'll definitely be at the rehearsal tomorrow, though."

            "Why don't you show Rachel to her room, Monica? Then you can freshen up for dinner," suggested Judy.

            "Sure, Mom." Monica glanced over her shoulder at Chandler who was once again attempting to lift the suitcases. "Sweetie, why don't you just leave those for Ross? I'm sure he won't mind carrying them up to Rachel's room later." Chandler didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved. Instead, he shrugged slightly before he dropped the suitcases and joined Jack in the living room to watch TV.

            "Here's the guest room, Rach. I hope it's okay," said Monica.

            "It's perfect. Thanks." She gave Monica a grateful smile before her eyes wandered over the walls of the room in a daze. Monica watched Rachel intently.

            "So why didn't Jay come?" asked Monica suddenly. Rachel stared at her shocked.

            "How did you know what I was thinking?!"

            "Rach," started Monica. "We're best friends for a reason."

            "Right..." agreed Rachel. She sighed heavily. "Am I not a good girlfriend or something?" Rachel and Monica slumped down on the bed. "He knows how important this is. You're my best friend! It wouldn't have killed him to share this with me..."

            "Then why isn't he?"

            "He said he'd just feel uncomfortable around a bunch of people he didn't know. Then he'd end up ruining my fun and he didn't want to do that..."

            "Sounds reasonable," began Monica.

            "Yeah, but I know that's not it," figured Rachel. "I mean, he's in advertising! He HAS to have some kind of 'people' skills in order to do his job, right?"

            "Then why didn't you try to find out the real reason why he didn't want to go?"

            "Because I'm tired of arguing, and I know that's what it'll lead to." Rachel shook her head sadly. "I've spent the last two years trying to make this relationship work..." She paused a moment to stare blankly ahead before she continued. "You want to know what I don't get? I can't remember the last time we were actually happy...isn't that a sign to get out of the relationship?" Rachel looked over at Monica to see her response.

            "I don't know if it's a sign to get out," replied Monica. "But I'm sure it's not a good thing." Rachel nodded in agreement. Almost instantaneously, her cell phone rang. It was Jay. 

            "I'll be right back, Monica." Rachel got up and rushed outside before she answered the call. "Hello?"

            "Hey you, did you have a good flight?" asked Jay.

            "Yeah, I'm kind of tired though," she answered. 

            "That's good..." They shared a moment of silence. "So, umm...I guess that's it. I'll call you later to say goodnight, okay?" Rachel wasn't surprised, but she was angry.

            "That's it? That's all you have to say?" she tried her best to not sound irritated.

            "Uh, yeah," he answered unsurely. "Why do you sound angry?"  
            "Jay!" breathed Rachel sadly. "How about, 'I miss you', or 'I'm sorry I couldn't be there', or 'I hope you have a great time'?! You used to NEVER want to get off the phone with me and now it's like you can't wait to get off!"

            "Okay, where the hell is all of this coming from?" asked Jay annoyed. Rachel bit her lip to stop her eyes from watering. 

            "I'm not happy Jay..." she whispered. "It's like we're together for the sake of not being alone. We're not in love anymore..."

            "What?! Okay, Rachel I'm not understanding any of this. You felt you had wait until you were thousands of miles away from me to tell me this?!"

            "Why didn't you want to come to New York with me?!" asked Rachel suddenly. The phone fell silent once more.

            "So this is what this is about," he began bitterly. "I already TOLD you Rachel! Why are you being so difficult?!"

            "No. I want to know the REAL reason why. You know how much you being here means to me! I just don't understand-" He cut her off.

            "Rachel, I just got home from work. I'm tired. I'm hungry. And now I'm annoyed. Can we please continue this conversation later?" Rachel didn't answer. Jay waited patiently for a response. Finally after a few minutes, she spoke.

            "It's over, Jay." She said simply. He did a double take into the receiver. He couldn't have heard right, could he?

            "Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

            "We tried. We've been trying for two years. I'm not happy. You're obviously not happy. We both know this is never going to work and I don't want to keep pretending that it will." Rachel felt her heart breaking. She heard nothing on the other end. "Jay?" 

            "Whatever..." he said icily.

            "I'm sorry."

            "Bye Rachel," he hung up before she could respond. Rachel turned off her phone and wiped the wetness from her eyes. They burned. A slight wind touched her skin. The breeze forced her soft, blonde hair to graze her face, but it did much more than that. A wave of contentment swept through her as she realized that for the first time in so long, her heart felt free. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps behind her.

            "Uh...are you okay?" asked a male voice softly. Taken aback, Rachel turned around to see a handsome, concerned face looking down at her. 

            Her eyes locked on his. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't speak. It didn't matter. Ross couldn't speak either. He was completely breath taken. For a moment, the world disappeared. As the gaze continued, a mixture of emotions flooded their hearts and countless waves of electricity ran through their bodies. It was surreal. Ross swallowed hard before he lifted his hand to dry her delicate cheek. "I'm-I'm Ross..." he whispered hoarsely, staring intently into her eyes. 

            "I'm Rachel..." 

To be continued...


	2. Soul Mates?

The Distance Part 2: Soul Mates?

By Mary Grace

Author's note: Thanks for being so patient guys! I've been REALLY busy lately! Enjoy and comments are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!

            A glint of realization sparkled in Ross' eyes. "You're Monica's friend from California," he said in recognition. 'And the woman of my dreams,' he thought to himself. He slightly blushed at this.

            "So *you're* Ross!" she smiled. Her eyes wandered over him quickly. Ross knew she was checking him out. He tried not to let it get to his ego. "You're a lot different than how Monica described you..."

            "Oh yeah?" asked Ross intrigued. "How so?"

            "Well, you umm....don't look like a geek..." she murmured sweetly.

            "Thanks. I think." Ross gave her a confused smirk. "Oh wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. Besides Chandler and food, you're all she ever talks about!" They shared a subtle laugh. For some strange reason, both of them were completely at ease. Their body language spoke as though they knew each other their whole lives. "Is this your first time in New York?"

            "Yeah, I'm excited and a little overwhelmed. The City looks incredible."

            "Well, I'm sure you'll fit just right in," he smiled sincerely. "And if you'd like, I could show you around..." Rachel smiled at him teasingly.

            "I'd like that..." She couldn't grasp just how adoring his eyes were. 

            "So umm, not to sound nosey and all, but why were you crying?"

            "Oh. That." Rachel scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I umm...well the thing is..." She didn't feel like explaining the break up. Not then. Her mood was picking up rapidly and she knew speaking about Jay would just bring her down. "I just miss my dog is all." She wasn't entirely lying. She did miss Mitzy...even enough to make her cry. 

            "Aww, I'm sorry. Well, I'm sure your dog misses you just as much...if not more." The sparkle in Ross' eyes shone bright. Rachel caught herself before she completely drowned in them. "Well, I haven't been inside yet, but I'm assuming dinner's ready. We should get inside."

            "Yeah," Rachel agreed reluctantly. 

            Once inside, they noticed everyone was already in the dining room. They politely took their seats across from each other. Judy set a steamy dish in the center of the table.

            "I followed Monica's recipes for the lasagna and the chocolate mousse," she said proudly. "It's delicious Monica. Everyone keeps coming to me with compliments on your catering at Dr. Burke's party," Judy said to her daughter. Monica threw her hand up at her Mom as to say, 'no big deal', when in fact she couldn't agree more.  

            "Mmm...it smells great Mrs. Geller." Monica noticed Rachel's dazed smile. It was very hard to miss.

             "Rach," Monica began. "So I'm assuming you worked things out with Jay?"

            "Huh?" she asked. Then her smile changed into a panicked frown. Ross glanced at Rachel confused. "Uh, I'll tell you about it later Mon. Why don't you tell me tomorrow's agenda?"

            "Okay..." Monica raised her eyebrows. "Well, tomorrow morning we're all having brunch with Chandler's parents..." A muffled groan escaped Chandler's lips. 

            "Just what I need. A luncheon date with a 50 year old, man-crazy nymphomaniac, and..." he paused to think. "...another 50 year old, man-crazy nymphomaniac."

            Monica's eyes narrowed at him. She ignored his comment completely. "And then we need to get you fitted for your gown," she motioned to Rachel. "Then I have to register for a few more gifts, check up on my wedding planner to make sure everything will be set for Saturday, and finally we need to attend the wedding rehearsal tomorrow evening." Monica thought it over to make sure she didn't miss anything.

            "Wow," breathed Rachel. "We have a busy day..." She smiled at Monica. "I'm so happy for the two of you," she whispered. "You are one lucky guy Chandler."

            "Oh don't I know it," he replied coyly. "And I'm sure she'll do a great job reminding me if I EVER forget."

            "Ha-ha," mocked Monica.

            "I just hope you two are just as happy as your Mom and I are," said Jack lovingly. Monica and Ross exchanged disgusted glances. Ross quickly changed the subject.

            "So is the food for decoration or what?" He reached over to grab a serving of lasagna. 

*******

            Rachel found it hard to sleep that night. Her thoughts kept wandering over to Ross...the sincerity in his eyes when he asked if she was okay; the gentle linger of his hand on her cheek; the warm, soothing tone of his voice... Her mouth slowly curved upward. She smiled dreamily at the darkened ceiling. 

            Then Jay crept into her thoughts. She almost felt guilty. True, the relationship had been dwindling...but they had barely broken up. Wasn't there a "healing" rule or something? It was alright, she reasoned. What she was feeling for Ross was just an innocent little crush...

            Or was it?

            'How can it be anything more than a crush?' she thought. In all practicality, she only knew him from what Monica told him. This was their very first encounter, conversation and glimpse of each other. She had never even seen a picture of Ross before. It was probably a good thing too. How she loved those eyes...

            'Come on, Rach...' she pleaded to herself. 'You're smarter than this...Of course it's just a crush...you can't be in love after one conversation...' And yet, she couldn't shrug off the affect Ross had on her. It was too intense. There was definitely something between them. And, by the glances he kept giving her during dinner, she knew he felt it too.

            She shook her head skeptically. It didn't matter. Even if she did want to start something with Ross, it would be nearly impossible. Her life was in San Francisco. He lived in New York. No way would it work. The success rate of long distance relationships was one out of a million...with the couple living in the same state.  

            'What the hell am I thinking?' thought Rachel. 'All we've said is 'hello' and suddenly I'm already thinking of why it's not going to work? Maybe I'm just feeling this way because I haven't met a man as nice or as sweet as him in a long time...After being with Jay for so long, I forgot there are actually good guys out there...' She sighed. 'Ross would be such a great friend...I mean, long distance friendships work, right?' The smile returned. She was feeling too good to be worrying about the future. 'Come what may,' she decided. She closed her eyes, unaware of the thoughts going through Ross' mind at that very moment...

            'She is so beautiful...' The same thought kept repeating in his head over and over. She was...perfection. And, it wasn't her picture-perfect face and killer body that he found attractive, although it did add icing to the package. It was the glow of her "aura", as Phoebe would say, that won him over. He noticed the vulnerability that made her hands tremble; he saw the mixture of innocence and experience in her eyes; he melted at the sight of her genuine smile. He knew right when he saw her: Rachel was the one. 

            Ross never considered himself much of a romantic. Sure, he had his share of girlfriends, he's done the wine and dine thing, he celebrated anniversaries, he showered his dates with flowers and candy...he's even been in love before. But he's never, ever felt this strongly about anybody in his entire life. 

            Especially so soon.

            How was this possible? How could the simplicity of her appearance, the grace in her walk, the tint of gold in her blue eyes, affect him so much? He didn't know what it was, but something in his heart was telling him he couldn't let her go...

            That's when he remembered Jay. Monica mentioned a "Jay". 'Who is he?' Ross hoped he was her father, brother, anything NOT associated with a romantic relation to Rachel. Ross wasn't one to break up a relationship. And he knew that the only thing that would stop him from pursuing her was if she was seeing someone.

            The distance didn't faze him one bit. It didn't even enter his mind. It was as if Rachel had been someone he dreamt up, who suddenly became real; that she came to New York for the sole purpose of meeting Ross; so that they could start their "happily ever after". He didn't realize she had an entirely different life on the opposite coast.

            He glanced at the clock by his bedside. It was nearly 2am. Tomorrow, he decided, he would ask Rachel out for coffee after the rehearsal dinner. He was almost positive she would love Central Perk as much as he did.

*******

            "Umm, do you know what you want, Rach?" asked Ross as he got up from the sofa in CP. It was about 9pm the following night. Rachel had gladly accepted his coffee "invite".

            'You...' was what she was thinking. "A non-fat latte with a touch of vanilla," was what she said. A few minutes later, Ross returned with their drinks. 

            "So," he began. "It's time to get down and dirty..."

            "Oh, is it?" Rachel teased. 

            "Sure is. You probably have nothing to hide, right? Unless of course you have some deep, dark secret you don't want revealed."

            "Uh oh. Then, I probably shouldn't tell you I'm wanted in 19 states for indecent exposure."

            Ross stifled a laugh. He nearly choked on his coffee. This was going to be a great night... 

~~~Time Lapse~~~

            Rachel couldn't stop laughing. "He what?!" she giggled.

            "That's what *I* said!" Ross chuckled. "When Chandler told me I didn't know whether to laugh or sympathize..."

            "From what Monica's said about Joey, I've gotten the impression he isn't the brightest of the light bulbs, but locking yourself in an entertainment cabinet?"

            "Joey and Chandler have had their share of moments. I remember this one time Chandler hid Joey's underwear, so Joey put on ALL of Chandler's clothes. Those two are priceless..." They continued to laugh and talk well into the night...

~~~Time Lapse~~~

            "What Chandler and Monica have is really amazing...All the heart ache you go through trying to find what they have...It's not easy finding love like that..."

            "No, it's not. But when you finally find it...nothing else matters," replied Ross.

            "Yeah," smiled Rachel. "It is worth it..."

~~~Time Lapse~~~

            "You write songs?" asked Rachel intrigued.

            "Well, I mean, just as a hobby...not as a career goal or anything..." 

            "I think it's great," Rachel encouraged. "I mean, I'd love to hear them sometime..."

            "Yeah," Ross smiled back teasingly. "Maybe sometime."

~~~Time Lapse~~~

            "So, I'm usually not one to pry..." started Ross. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "But, who's Jay?" The pleasantness in her face disappeared.

            "My ex-boyfriend. We didn't exactly have a healthy break up," she explained.

            "Oh, I'm sorry..." Ross truly was sorry, but not for himself. 

            "I'm not," laughed Rachel. "I mean, he was an important part of my life for a while, but he's not anymore. The break up was just bad because it was more of "breaking a routine" than a "breaking of hearts", you know?" 

            "Yeah, I know what you mean...my ex-girlfriend Carol and I were together for almost 2 years before we realized we made better friends. Sometimes, it's just not meant to be..." 

            "But luckily," answered Rachel, "sometimes it is..."        

~~~Time Lapse~~~

            "I'm closing up Ross," said Gunther as he began to sweep around.

            "Whoa! It's past midnight already!" exclaimed Rachel.

            "Yeah, I guess we sort of lost track of the time..." answered Ross. 

            "I need to use the rest room really quick," began Rachel.

            "I'll grab our coats and wait for you outside the door." Ross looked around to find CP completely empty. He hadn't even noticed everyone else left. 

            "Who's the girl?" asked Gunther innocently. Ross smiled.

            "My future wife," replied Ross simply. 

********

            The next day was a dream. The image of Chandler and Monica joining their lives was indescribably breath taking. Rachel couldn't prevent her eyes from watering over, nor could most of the other females occupying the church pews. Their wedding was recorded as one of the most romantic events in history...

             The reception was held in the ballroom of the Plaza hotel. Everyone had finished eating, and the dancing was about to begin. Little did Monica and Chandler know, Ross had a little surprise. He positioned a microphone and stool in the center of the stage. He coyly brought out his guitar. Monica gasped, shocked, happy and excited for she knew what he was about to do.

            "Mon and Chandler, originally, I wanted to write you two a song for your wedding present. However, a nasty case of writer's block decided against it and so I vouched for a DVD player instead. Luckily, due to some recent inspiration..." His eyes wandered over to Rachel. He locked his gaze on hers. "...I've written something that I hope you will like. And if not, well, at least I know you'll enjoy the DVD player." Monica blew Ross a kiss as Chandler nodded his head appreciatively.

_Find me here,_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me to the place_

_Where I find peace...again_

The next few minutes were a complete blur to Rachel. His voice...his gaze...she knew he was singing to her...

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything._

It didn't take much for Ross to come up with the lyrics for this song. As soon as he got home last night, he sat down, and miraculously watched as his hands strummed the strings of his guitar. What he heard wasn't just music. It was his heart, speaking to Rachel. 

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Rachel intently watched Ross' mouth move. Every word that escaped it was perfectly sung. Every word that escaped it was pure beauty. Every word that escaped it was for her.

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper, now._

Ross sat on stage, knowing he was singing for Monica and Chandler...feeling he was living for Rachel. He loved her. He didn't know how, but he knew he did. And the expression on Rachel's face revealed that she loved him too.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Rachel felt her heart melting...Not because she was incredibly flattered, but because for the first time, she knew she was in love. However unrealistic their connection seemed on the surface, they both knew it went beyond that. They were Soul Mates.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything..._

_You're everything._

To be continued...

P.S. This fic included the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.


	3. Just the Beginning

The Distance Part 3: Just the beginning

By Mary Grace

Author's note: Thanks for being so patient EVERYONE! I know this fic took me forever and a day but I SO hope it was worth it! =) Now, on with the show- err, FIC! 

            Rachel's thoughts were interrupted with a flood of applause and cheer from the wedding guests. She slightly blushed for having zoned out and put her hands together as well. The DJ began to spin and couples made their way to the dance floor. Ross came down from the stage and met Monica in a loving embrace. He and Chandler participated in what can only be described as a "manly" hug before Ross came back to the table Rachel was sitting at. He took a seat next to her. 

            "It was gorgeous," breathed Rachel. 

            "Thank you," said Ross sincerely. They watched Monica and Chandler sway to the music.

_Suddenly, life has new meaning to me._

_There's beauty up above,_

_and things we never take notice of._

_You wake up, and suddenly you're in love._

            "Oh my gosh I used to love this song..." whispered Rachel. She said this more to herself than to Ross. He smiled as he watched her face light up.

            "Well, we should put it to good use." He held out his hand. Rachel looked at him shyly. "May I have this dance, Miss Green?" 

            "It would be my pleasure," she teased. Rachel gently laid her hand on his. She felt her heartbeat race as she let him lead her to the floor. He turned to face her; their eyes intent on each other and oblivious to everything and everyone else. Never letting go of her hand, Ross lightly circled his other arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. Their faces met, cheek to cheek. Rachel slowly exhaled by his ear. Ross felt himself flush. He held her tighter. They drifted to heaven this way.

            A few couples away, Phoebe and Joey were politely observing guests as they danced to the music as well. Phoebe's eyes wandered over to Rachel and Ross.

            "Have you met Rachel, yet?" she asked Joey.

            "Oh, yeah. She's real nice. And it doesn't hurt that she's hot," he answered.

            "Yeah, well it's a given. All past-life ladybugs are."

            "Uh. What?" inquired Joey.

            "She was a ladybug in her last life," Phoebe said matter-of-factly. Joey's confused expression didn't change. Phoebe sighed. "Being a ladybug is like boot camp for future-life women. It's like a test to see if you've got what it takes to be the real deal."

            "Oh!" replied Joey, pretending to understand. "Umm, so were you a ladybug?" 

            "Please," replied Phoebe over confidently. "God got it right the first time he made me." Joey smiled before turning his head to mouth a sarcastic 'wow.' "Anyways, they seem to be liking each other a lot..." began Phoebe.

            "Who?" asked Joey.

            "Ross and Rachel! Joey, keep up!" 

            "With which life??" he asked exasperated. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him. He looked across the room to Ross and Rachel. "Hey, you're right. They're dancing pretty close," Joey noticed. "Hmm, that's weird. Didn't they just meet yesterday?" 

            "Yeah, but you never know what the universe has planned." 

            "They're lookin' at each other all goofy-like," he laughed.

            "Well, for the most part, I hope they work out. I have a good feeling about them. And besides, Ross deserves someone nice after the hell he went through with mega-bitch."

            "Hey!" protested Joey. "Mega-bitch has a name, you know." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "And in any case, isn't it like illegal to say bad words at a wedding?"

            "No, I don't think so," replied Phoebe. They both stare at the couple silently.

            "I still don't understand what women see in him."

            "Yeah, me neither."

****

            Much later than night Ross and Rachel found themselves in an empty reception hall. The workers from the Plaza were busying themselves by cleaning the tables and sweeping the fallen bits of decorations on the floor. Exhausted by the night Ross and Rachel were relaxing on the stage floor. Ross was sprawled out, leaning back while using his hand for support. His tux jacket was off and his tie was loosened. Rachel leaned sideways, her shoes kicked off and her hair down. She didn't care about her rumpled dress and he didn't care about his creased suit.

            "Well, Mon and Chan are well on their way to the Bahamas..." said Ross.

            "Yeah, they are." Rachel stifled a giggle. 

            "What's so funny?" asked Ross.

            "Do you think they're 'doing it' on the plane?" She giggled.

            "Eww! I don't want to think about my baby sister having sex!" A disgusted look came over his face. "Especially with Chandler!!" He shook his head before he began to laugh.

            "I'm sorry but knowing Monica-" 

            Ross cut her off, "stop right there! No more please!" He got down from the stage and playfully pretended to beg her. 

            Rachel egged on, "I bet that plane ride's going to be bumpier than they expected!"         Ross was dying with laughter. "My ears!!" He lunged towards Rachel. "You are SO gonna get it now!" He reached onto the stage and pulled her down to him. She tried to fight him off, but she was too weak with laughter. He began to tickle her and Rachel shouted pleadingly. 

            "Aaahh!" she laughed hysterically. "Stop please! I won't say anymore!" 

            "Promise me!" Ross giggled.

            "I promise-I promise!" she stuttered through giggles. He stopped. Soon their laughter calmed and they leaned their backs against the stage. "It was such a beautiful wedding..." she said.

            "You're beautiful," Ross replied. He looked over at Rachel and saw her smiling. Immediately he regretted what he said. "Did that sound as cheesy to you as it did to me?"

            She turned to face him. "No," she said sincerely. "It was incredibly sweet." He reached down to her hand. Their fingers linked. Ross stood up straight and pulled Rachel to him. With his free hand, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Tingles ran through her body at the slightest feel of his touch. She shyly smiled up at him, knowing what was about to happen. Ross gently tipped her chin up and lowered his face to hers. Their lips met in a rupture of warmth, longing and electricity. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back, pressing her close to his body. Her hands ran over his shoulders and into the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their bodies began to heat up immensely. Ignited by the kiss, a faint candlelight inside their bodies erupted into a massive fire. Their breathing became heavier, and their romantic thoughts lingered into a puddle of deep desire...they wanted each other. Badly. 

            Ross pulled away for a quick second. "Do you want to get out of here?" He whispered breathlessly.

            "I was wondering when you were gonna ask..." she smiled. They quickly gathered their belongings and nearly ran out of the hall.

****

            Ross woke up Sunday morning to the sounds of birds chirping near his window sill. A sweet, scent of subtle perfume tickled his nose. Rachel was asleep in his arms. He slowly bent his head to kiss her cheek. 

            "Mm..." she began to stir. Her eyes opened to see Ross smiling. "Hey you," she whispered sweetly.

            "Morning beautiful," he replied. 

            "What time is it?" she inquired. Ross turned around to look at his clock.

            "Umm, about 1030 in the morning." 

            "What?! Really? Shoot..." she scowled.

            "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

            "My flight leaves at 1!" She kissed him before she attempted to cover herself with the bed sheet. She jumped up and searched the room for her belongings and garments.

            "Do you really have to leave today?" he asked hopefully. Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked into Ross's puppy dog eyes. She melted. 

            "Yeah, sweetie...I'm sorry. I have a REALLY important presentation I need to prepare for on Wednesday..." her voice trailed off sadly. Ross nodded his head. He understood.

            "Okay," he replied reluctantly. He got up to help her get ready.

*****

            They arrived at the airport a little after noon. They stood in front of the terminal, unwilling to leave each other.

            "Are we crazy?" asked Ross playfully.

            "Yes." Rachel teased. She paused for a moment before she asked, "How is this going to work?" 

            "It doesn't matter, Rach." He caressed her face. "It just is." Rachel smiled, trying her best not to cry. "Call me as soon as you land, okay?"

            "Of course," she said.

            "You have my number?" he asked.

            "Yep, right in my purse."

            "Okay..." he said sadly. He didn't want to let her go.

            "Ross," she began miserably. "I really have to go..."

            "I know." They shared a bittersweet goodbye kiss before turning their backs and walking away. 

            Suddenly, Ross stopped. "Wait! Rachel!" he called. She stopped and turned around surprised. He ran up to her and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper that had been folded in his pocket. "I forgot to give you this." She looked down to see what he was holding. "It's the piece of paper I wrote the song on...You were my inspiration. It's only right for you to have it."

            "Wow..." she exhaled. "I'm speechless... Thank you so much," she said through tears. He softly wiped her face. She looked deep into his eyes, "When will I see you again?"

            "Sooner than you think," he responded.

*****

            It was nearly 10pm. Rachel's flight was cancelled. The airlines told her she might be able to take a later flight if she waited at the airport. An available seat came up but the flight wasn't until 11pm. She decided to stick around because she needed to go to work tomorrow. So unfortunately, she had been sitting in the boarding area waiting for the last 9 hours. Oddly enough, work was the furthest thing from her mind. All she could think about was Ross. How incredible last night was...how unbelievable the entire weekend seemed...how drastically her life had changed in the blink of an eye. She was a new person. She could feel it. Ross rekindled a flame that had seemed to die out long ago. She smiled. The new Rachel didn't care about presentations. Things like this didn't happen to her everyday. She grabbed her carry on and rushed out of the terminal...

            "Umm, Central Perk Plaza Apartments please," she told the cab driver. She rushed inside the building excitedly. As she reached the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd floor, she suddenly forgot his apartment number... 'Shoot,' she thought to herself. 'Is it 3b or 3c?' The elevator doors opened and she stepped out onto his floor. She looked back and forth confusingly from 3b and 3c trying to decipher which door was Ross'. She decided to start with 3b first. She lightly knocked. 

            A tired looking woman in a nightgown opened the door. "Umm, yes may I help you?" She asked Rachel sleepily. Rachel blushed very embarrassed. 

            "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry! I must have the wrong ap-"

            "Emily, who is...." Ross came to the door rubbing his eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met Rachel's. "...it?"

To be continued! 


	4. An unwanted visitor

The Distance Ch.4

By Mary Grace

Author's note: I know I lag TERRIBLY with creating/posting chapters. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you SO much for the great feedback...your reviews motivate me to write. *hint hint* =P Here's part 4...

Disclaimer: I found a lucky penny yesterday, but I'm still not lucky enough to own these characters. 

**********

      Ross practically glided on air as he traveled the familiar halls inside his apartment complex. He had just gotten home from the airport. For the first time in very long, things felt incredibly right. Almost perfect. Of course, he didn't want to jinx the perfection of the last 3 days, so he couldn't admit this out loud. 

      Unfortunately, fate had a twisted sense of humor...

      Ross casually stepped off the elevator and onto his floor. A sudden wave of surprise slapped him in the face as he noticed the body of a familiar female sitting in front of his door...reading a maternity magazine.

      "Emily..." the words barely escaped his mouth. She quickly glanced up embarrassed and got to her feet. However, Ross didn't notice the redness in her cheeks. His eyes were dead focused on the shape of her belly. He couldn't blink.

      "Umm. Surprise," she whispered. Ross just stood there, mouth gaped, eyes wide. "Maybe...perhaps....we should talk inside?" slurred her accented voice. Robotically, he opened the door. She picked up her suitcase from the floor and followed him inside. It took all but two seconds for Ross to slam the door and turn to face her. The shock lost its value. He was furious. 

      "I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to pull but you had better explain something!" his voice quavered. The size of her belly signified she was at least 6 months pregnant.

      "Well, umm..."she began slowly. "You know what's odd? I had this all worked out in my head until I saw you...now I don't know where to start..."

      "Hmm, I don't know," started Ross sarcastically. "How about, 'Ross, this is what happened..." he finished bitterly. The glare from his eyes pierced Emily's. She knew she deserved it. She heavily sighed.

      "I know you hate me-"

      He cut her off, "that's an understatement." The stinging sensation her heart felt at these words forced Emily to turn away.

      "But I thought you should know the truth." 

      "The truth?!" Ross exclaimed incredulously. "I haven't seen or heard from you in over 6 months! The TRUTH is that you cheated on me and lied straight to my face! You left without an explanation! I wasted two years of my life with you!" He swallowed hard. "You never even said you were sorry...I had no idea where you were-"

      "I left you a note..." she stupidly explained.

      "Oh, I'm sorry! That's right! That makes up for everything, doesn't it?" he spat out. He walked over to the window and looked out into the city. "Emily. I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm warning you now...if you're expecting me to be the subservient pushover you tried to mold me into, you're going to be heavily disappointed."

      "Ross..." she whispered bravely. "It's yours." 

      In a weird sense, Ross expected this. "I don't believe you," he calmly stated.

      "But-but it is..." she pleaded. "Collin, he-he kicked me out of our apartment today...he suspected it wasn't his for awhile so we took an irregular paternity test, even though the doctor was highly against it...but Collin threatened to leave if I didn't go through with it...and it turns out...he's not the father after all...and I was only with you and him." Emily was in tears. "Ross, I've nowhere else to go...my parents have no idea of the mess I'm in, I've no other friends in the city...I got fired for missing so much work because of all this...I mean, I'm holding your baby...I know you hate me but I know how good of a person you are...you wouldn't put the welfare of your child in jeopardy..." Ross cringed at her last sentence. He hated how she knew exactly which buttons to push. "I'm not asking for much...I just...I need a place to stay until I get things taken care of...I should have this sorted out in a week..." She walked over to him, her eyes bloodshot and wet. "Please, Ross..." she continued. "I've no excuse for the way I've treated you, but don't make our child suffer because of my stupid, cruel mistakes..." Ross stared out into the city for a long time. He fought the hatred fueled by the sight of Emily with the compassion his parents taught him. He came to a conclusion. 

      "For the record, I still don't believe you...but even if the child isn't mine, nobody, especially as innocent as a baby, should have to suffer for your stupidity and cold-heartedness." He turned to face her. "You can stay for the meantime. You will sleep in the guest bedroom. You will NOT invite ANYBODY over unless you ask me first. My bedroom is completely off limits. Do not answer my phone and don't open my mail. During this time I expect you to find another job and search for an apartment." A sigh of relief escaped Emily's lips. "But if you think I have forgiven you in any way, you're dead wrong. For the child's safety, we won't take another test until after it's born."

      "Thank you," was all she could say. Even Emily didn't expect how easily he'd been persuaded. She watched Ross go into his room and roughly shut the door. A slow smile of satisfaction crept on her face. She deserved an Oscar for that performance.   Suddenly, the phone rang. Remembering what Ross said and knowing not to test his authority, not yet anyway, Emily let the machine answer it. *beep*

      "Hey, I'm looking for a Mr. Ross Geller. I got your number from Joseph Tribiani and he said it'd be okay to call. I'm Cliff Houston, a record exec. from Simplistic Inc. I observed your performance at the Bing wedding and I must say you are one talented young man. I would've approached you at the wedding, but I figured that wasn't a time for professional business matters. Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you would give me a call back, even if you aren't interested. Hope to hear from you soon." *beep*

      Emily's mouth opened wide. Ross? A record deal? The idea was mad. That means he may become famous. To think, her naïve, dumbfounded Ross...a celebrity. Her purpose with Ross suddenly changed.

********

      The day's events had worn them both out. Ross hadn't come out of his room all evening and Emily had fallen asleep before 9pm. A sudden pang of thirst woke her up and forced her into the kitchen for some water. Coincidentally, a knock was heard coming from the opposite side of the door. Forgetting it was her apartment, she instinctively walked over to answer it. 

      Emily opened the door to reveal a very pretty woman with dirty-blonde hair, standing there in a bit of embarrassment. As on cue, Ross came out of his bedroom. 

      "Who is it Emily?" He was stopped at the door and stared at Rachel in disbelief. Her eyes moved quickly from Ross to Emily.  Emily watched the panicked look on Ross' face. She knew that look. This woman meant something to him. Twinges of jealousy flooded her veins. 

      "Oh my God," Rachel whispered sadly. She covered her mouth as her eyes watered. "How stupid must I look right now..." She ran towards the elevator. Ross impulsively ran after her. 

      "Rachel, wait...I know this looks SO bad, but there's a perfect explanation." Rachel impatiently pounded her thumb against the elevator button. She glared at him.

      "There always is," she said icily.

      "No-no, wait...you don't understand!" Ross pleaded. "That woman-she's Emily! You know...I told you all about what happened with us!" He rushed his explanation as fast as he could. "She showed up today-I had no idea-she's pregnant with my potential child-I was going to call you tomorrow-" The elevator doors opened. Rachel rushed inside and Ross quickly followed, she jumped back out and he quickly followed. This continued while he fought to explain. "Rachel I'm serious! I'm telling the truth! I had no idea she was going to be here! I don't want her here! I have no choice...please let me explain to you..." She searched into his eyes and sadly sighed. She stepped out of the elevator and back onto his floor. He followed. Emily watched from Ross' door. Rachel stood there expecting an explanation. "Okay, here's what happened-"

      Emily knew it was time to butt in. She walked over to where they stood. Emily squeezed between them and extended her hand. "Hi," she sung sweetly. "I'm Emily...Ross' wife...and you are?" she inquired. Ross couldn't believe what she just said. 

      "Emily!" Ross fumed. "What the hell are you doing? You're not my wife!" He turned to face Rachel. "She's NOT my wife!" 

      Fake tears flooded Emily's eyes. This crying stuff was easy. Especially with her being pregnancy hormones being so strong. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "You selfish, ungrateful, bastard!! You're dumb enough to lie straight to her face AND insult me like that???" She cried pitifully. Rachel's turned away and exhaled frustratingly. Ross stood there completely dumbfounded. 

      "Rachel, I...I mean she's..." he struggled for words while shaking his head.

      "Ross," whispered Rachel. "It doesn't matter. She's pregnant...with your baby. Even if what you're saying is true, and she's the one who's lying...I shouldn't get involved. The facts don't lie. I live in California. You live here. There are problems already. Let's be practical. It would've never worked anyway..."

      "Then why did you come back?" he asked quietly.

      Rachel stared at Emily for a few moments and thought to herself. "I had doubts that this wouldn't work. But...part of me wanted to believe different. I guess I just needed proof," she answered simply. She gave Ross one last, sad glance before she pressed the elevator button once more. It quickly opened and she entered it. This time, Ross didn't follow. He sadly watched the doors close...and felt his heart close simultaneously. Unfortunately, they had been so caught up in what was happening that neither he nor Emily noticed the small audience of annoyed, but intrigued tenants standing by their open apartment doors. He coldly motioned for Emily to get inside his apartment. He apologized to the other tenants and closed the door.

      "What the hell was that Emily???" he threw up his hands in grief. "Are you asking to be thrown out?!"

      "I did you a bloody favor," she said simply.

      "How the hell was that a favor? You ruined possibly the best thing that ever happened to me!" He shook his head angrily. "Baby or no baby, I want you out. NOW."

      "Ross..." she stood directly in front of him. "If you really care about the twit, then let her be. You really don't want to involve her in this mess, do you? That would put her in one hell of a position. Can you imagine telling her friends and family she got involved with a man who impregnated another woman? Think about how this would affect her emotionally. You don't want to make her go through all that heartache and pain, do you?"

      "Don't you think that's for her to decide?" he bitterly said.

      "But my love, she already did." Emily said matter-of-factly. She turned away to hide a smirk.  

To be continued!! Muwahahaha! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! =D


End file.
